Rodney Pairing Alphabet Drabbles
by astheblackrosewilts
Summary: More alphabet drabbles, this time for 26 different Rodney pairings. 13 slash ones and 13 het ones.


**Summary – More alphabet drabbles, this time for 26 different Rodney pairings. 13 slash ones and 13 het ones. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything, it's not difficult.**

**Rating – PG-13 (to be safe)**

**Rodney Alphabet Drabbles **

**Advantage – Rodney/Ford (After 'The Hive')**

Aiden doesn't know how but somewhere down the line he fell for Rodney McKay. The one man on Atlantis who gets into more trouble than Major Sheppard.

So he decides to give him an edge by giving him the enzyme.

His plan fails but when he gets back to his planet he finds his men and knows that Rodney did it.

That makes him prouder than he knew possible.

It makes him long for the days after Rodney's dose was cut, when he'd him begged for the enzyme.

He knows this means he's sick but he's too far-gone to care.

**Ballistic – Rodney/Elizabeth (After 'Trinity')**

She'd completely lost it with him in front of everyone. That was wrong and unprofessional but she just hadn't been able to help herself.

She couldn't say what she wanted to say so she'd said everything she could at extreme volume.

She owed him an apology for that.

She hadn't meant most of it. She knew he wasn't as arrogant as he made out to be, knew he'd just been desperate for a weapon against the wraith.

But he'd completely and utterly terrified her.

She'd die if she lost him…

She just didn't know how to make him understand that.

**Champion – Rodney/Cadman**

She's been on Atlantis for two months when Laura Cadman asks Rodney why he's scared.

Rodney just looks at her in disbelief and starts listing problems. From the Wraith (she really should have known that one) to unfriendly natives to threats the city herself provides like failing shields and unexplored areas.

She just grins. "Don't be scared, Rodney, I'll protect you." And there's sarcasm, innocence, sincerity and dozens of conflicting tones and it really shouldn't be that easy…

But as she walks away Rodney realises that he isn't scared anymore.

So he curses, what's he going to worry about now?

**Decimate – Rodney/Dumais (Before 'Hot Zone')**

She'd worried the first time they'd slept together.

Worried that he'd treat her better, worried that he'd treat her worse.

Because one of the constants that she's come to rely on is Rodney's biting criticism and grudging praise, more sought after than coffee amongst the scientists.

She should have known better than to doubt his professionalism.

Because the next morning he smiles at her before he looks at her work board and nearly falls over a stool trying to get to it, decimating her theories and ranting about how she must really want to kill them all.

And everything's perfect.

**Envy – Rodney/Atlantis**

She knows that most see her as just a city.

_He_ doesn't, he talks to her, he listens to her.

And she wants him to be happy she really does but when she sees him with others she feels… envious

But when he's here she's all that occupies his thoughts and at night she's resplendent in his dreams, glowing and shining against the sky the way she did at the height of her power.

Gently she caresses his mind with invisible fingers and watches him smile, she knows she shouldn't feel jealous.

Against her no one else stands a chance.

**File – Rodney/John**

Rodney pulled away abruptly.

Well, that had been unexpected

John's face was slowly growing panic-stricken as he took in Rodney's reaction. "Rodney, I-"

"Shush!" Rodney ordered. "I need a minute to process this, Colonel."

And with that he went right back to looking through his mind.

Surprisingly enough there wasn't a folder called 'what to do when your previously straight and utterly military best-friend kisses you and confesses he'd like to fuck you through the mattress'.

Shrugging, Rodney proceeded to create one and file it under 'best idea ever' then to enthusiastically follow the advice it offered, 'kiss him back'. 

**Gratification – Rodney/Eugene Bates (Season One)**

Bates isn't a real fan of Sheppard.

He'd follow him over Weir but that's a given.

Sheppard was a flyboy who'd waltzed into the mission because of his gene.

Around here that was dangerous.

Still, for someone with no experience Sheppard doesn't seem to be doing too bad of a job.

But he still gets a great amount of satisfaction from being able to get one over on him.

That might be why the fact that he's sleeping with Rodney McKay, right under Sheppard's nose, gives him such a thrill.

Well, maybe not the _only_ reason but it certainly helps.

**Home – Rodney/Katie Brown (Future)**

Rodney had never woken up with an 'instinct' about anything other than physics in his life.

But he's old now. Maybe instincts come with experience.

A woman, hair grey now but just as beautiful as the day he married her, turns to him and smiles.

And he knows she has the same feeling.

Relief, because they've been fighting for so long and now they get to let go.

And he kisses her softly and pulls her closer and Katie rests her face on his chest and they close their eyes.

They're the last ones and now they're finally going home.

**Ice – Rodney/Jack O'Neill (Before 'Rising', After 'The Lost City')**

There was something fascinating about Jack O'Neill.

Settling into his usual seat Rodney started to talk animatedly about hockey and the research and the details of the latest missions through the gate. Surprisingly he talked less about himself when the other person couldn't talk than he did when they could.

Maybe because if they were frozen there was no attention to divert… no reason to play it safe.

Maybe that was what he found so attractive about him.

Groaning he slammed his head off the wall.

There were very few people who could fall for someone already in a coma.

**Jumble – Rodney/Allina (During 'The Brotherhood')**

Despite what many people though Rodney was not completely oblivious.

He _had_ noticed Allina flirting with him but had also known that acting on it would create… problems.

He'd been in this situation before, acting the oblivious scientist worked surprisingly well.

But now the well intentioned Sheppard and Ford had oh-so-helpfully pointed out her non-too-subtle flirting and now his words and thoughts were going to jumble and he'd mess this up. Just like always.

But she was cute and smart and funny and she seemed to like him.

Maybe this time would be different, what's the worst that could happen?

**Kept – Rodney/Carson (Season 2)**

One of the things Carson misses most about home is chocolate.

Not that waxy American rubbish masquerading as chocolate but the good stuff.

Cadburys, Galaxy, _Thorntons_…

Unfortunately many people agree with him.

So when Carson arrives late after a patient took a bad turn he fully expects there to be none left.

He's surprised to see Rodney, waiting for him.

"Hi." Rodney waves awkwardly and pushes something into his hand. "I kept this for you."

And he's off, weaving through the corridors leaving Carson gaping after him, his hand wrapped around the last bar of _Galaxy Caramel_ in the city.

**Leaving – Rodney/Miko**

Rodney McKay had a plan. Wake, lab, meeting, lab, lunch, lab, mission, debriefing, lab, bed.

Occasionally it was interrupted by infirmary visits, flying practice, shooting practice, threats to the city and kidnapping attempts but basically it remained the same.

Until she came along.

After that it seemed like all she had to do was smile at him and though she must have _some_ idea of how significant that is she can't know all of it.

And he's glad. Because his leaving early, either with her or to see her, is something he kinda wants Miko to take for granted anyway.

**Mention – Rodney/Kate Heightmeyer (After 'The Gift')**

Okay, so this wasn't particularly professional but still…

She cornered Rodney and crossed her arms.

"Kate? What…?" He looked bewildered.

""We're 'seeing each' other?" She asked, fighting not to laugh. The expression on his face reminded her of a deer in the headlights.

"What? How?"

"Teyla congratulated me."

"Really…? Congratulated…?" He dropped his head. "I'm sorry."

"You know, you shouldn't be ashamed about seeing me."

"I know but-"

"And the next time you decide to date me I want you to mention it to me first." Gently she ran a finger down his cheek. "It's much more fun that way…"

**Necessities – Rodney/Kavanagh (AU, After 'The Siege')**

There's no guilt, telling was necessary and the right thing to do.

He'll never know it was you.

Besides, Sheppard had it coming.

One month later Rodney McKay stumbles from the Daedalus, alone.

He's seems shocked to see you but you're the only one waiting for him and that seems to count for something. You lead him to somewhere more private.

"Who would have told about us?" He murmurs in disbelief. "Who hated him that much?"

You say nothing, just drop a kiss on his forehead.

"Thanks, Calvin," he whispers, surprised but grateful, and you smile. He'll be yours soon.

**Only – Rodney/Teyla**

Overall, Rodney McKay figured his was quite an unusual life.

At ten he'd been interviewed by the CIA.

At twenty he'd gained his first doctorate and immediately started working for the next one.

At thirty-five he'd earned a trip to the Pegasus galaxy…

At forty he got married four times, killed three, became pregnant twice and was turned into a penguin.

At forty-one he hooked up with the most beautiful person he'd ever met. The fact that she was an alien was only a bonus.

At forty-two Teyla told him she loved him.

Really, it could only happen in Pegasus…

**Promised - Rodney/Michael (Kinda) (Set around 'Michael')**

Michael was fascinated by Rodney McKay.

Way more fascinated than could be attributed to that brief meeting they'd had.

Which suggested that some of his memory may be coming back, he was sure they'd known each other before.

Hell, from what he knew of the man the fact that he'd been part of the team to come and rescue him said a lot.

It wasn't until after he escaped from Atlantis that he remembered.

When he'd first seen the team, so secure in the belief of his victory, Rodney had been the one he'd promised himself he'd feed on first.

**Quiet – Rodney/Lindsey Novak**

Between them they were never quiet.

Lindsey Novak hiccupped almost constantly (though less when Rodney was around).

But if she wasn't hiccupping she was drumming her nails.

And if she wasn't drumming her nails she was tapping her foot.

Rodney had the habit of mumbling under his breath even when he thought he was being silent.

But if he wasn't mumbling he was tapping his pen.

And if he wasn't tapping his pen he was humming.

Personally, John didn't see how they didn't drive each other insane but he was the first to admit that they made a cute couple.

**Relax – Rodney/Caldwell**

Everyone's had the nightmare where they open their mouth and can't scream.

Stephen's have been more frequent since he saw someone actually drained by the wraith though.

Watched the mouth open and lungs strain to no avail.

No air entering nor scream escaping.

A grunt from the person next to him makes him realise he's woken his partner and he freezes guiltily, Rodney gets too little sleep as it is.

Suddenly an arm wraps round his waist and, inexplicably, he can feel himself relax.

Why is he worried?

If _anyone's_ going to defeat the wraith it's going to be Rodney

**Shower – Rodney/Radek – (During 'Critical Mass')**

Rodney chuckled in amusement as Radek stormed off to his quarters.

Laura Cadman rolled her eyes. "For Christ's sake, McKay."

"What?"

"Follow him," she enunciated.

"What!" He turned to her, shocked.

"Don't play dumb with me, McKay, it doesn't suit you. I've been in your head remember. The little flutter when you looked at him didn't come from me."

"I don't…"

She pushed him down the hall, ignoring him. "Just go would you."

Deciding not to argue further he took off down the corridor.

"And, McKay," she called after him, he spun. "Make sure you offer to wash his back."

**Timing - Rodney/Model Neighbour from 'Home' (Set after 'Home')**

Alright, so it was mist aliens influencing their thoughts and creating a reality where they thought they couldn't get home to Pegasus so they would stop using the gate and so stop killing the mist aliens but _still_.

Rodney had been going to go out on a date with his neighbour who was a model.

A model!

_Damn_ Sheppard for having absolutely no sense of timing and working it out!

Checking his watch and quickly doing the math he began to sulk.

He would definitely have been able to survive in the mist long enough to go on the date.

**Understanding – Rodney/Kolya (Future)**

Their relationship is a power struggle.

With their history though what else could it be?

He knows the Atlanteans don't understand. Knows that when he and Rodney walk through the corridors whispers of 'Stockholm Syndrome' follow them.

The name he didn't quite understand but once Rodney had explained the term to him he'd more than understood the concept.

But the Atlanteans don't understand, they'll probably _never_ understand, though he wishes differently, more for Rodney's sake than his.

They only see the struggle, they don't see that he's just as happy for Rodney to win as he is for himself to.

**Visitor – Rodney/Sora**

"Hi." She looks up, surprised, when Teyla hadn't shown she'd assumed… "Teyla's injured, do you want to see her?"

She blinks. "You're going to let me…"

Rodney shrugs awkwardly. "If you want to go, can't be much fun being stuck here."

She stands as he opens the door. "Sheppard let you come alone?"

Rodney looks affronted. "I am capable-"

"You didn't tell him," she cuts him off. Rodney is silent.

"You know I could take you hostage," she remarks after a few moments.

He smiles. "You could…"

But she won't, she knows it too, it's more than a little disturbing.

**Win – Rodney/Ronon**

Ronon Dex has always been the silent killer, effortlessly deadly.

Like a shark.

But a shark will die if it stops swimming and he'll probably die if he stops fighting.

He needs to fight for them but surviving in the memory of a murdered planet begins to crush your soul after a while.

He can't war for everyone anymore, he'll burn out. So he's just going to fight for one.

Staring at the scientist sleeping in his bed Ronon silently makes a vow.

He'll fight for Rodney.

And what's more he'll win for Rodney.

Just like Rodney will for him.

**Xanthous – Rodney/Sam (Future)**

Rodney is _not_ reading the dictionary.

Is it his fault they've taken away his books and his laptop?

Is it his fault that the only thing he could find to stop himself going insane from boredom in Carson's duller-than-dull infirmary is a dictionary that has been left there for some reason only God knows?

'Xanthous', he reads. 'A race of fair-haired, pale-skinned people.'

Before that would have been his dream race to find. Now…

Sam sticks her head around the door and arches her perfect eyebrows at the sight of his reading material.

Who needs a race? He's got Sam.

**Yell – Rodney/Lorne**

He knows it's childish but part of him just wants to yell about how unfair it is.

He's far from worst off. He's seen too many brought back through the gate dead or worse… But any day they're here it _could_ be them and he wants to celebrate while they can, tell people why he's happy for once.

The first time he'd said that out-loud Nick had ruffled his hair and grinned, saying he hadn't known he was a romantic.

But it really bothers him. He doesn't get to shout it from the rooftops and it's just not fucking fair!

**Zeal – Rodney/Parrish**

He shudders to a halt halfway through the enthusiastic explanation, realising that he's probably boring him.

Rodney _is_ trying but he hasn't quite got the expression right. Instead of looking interested he looks like he'd rather be flayed alive than listen to anymore but that's okay. Rodney obviously doesn't know how he looks. He's desperately trying to take an interest in something _David_ likes.

Even if it means Botany.

Considering Rodney's stance on 'soft' science it's ridiculously sweet.

"Right," he decides. "That's enough." He grins wickedly. "We're alone in your quarters I'm sure we can find something else to do…"


End file.
